pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1972 in literature
The year 1972 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Fiction *Richard Adams - Watership Down *Jorge Amado - Teresa Batista Cansada da Guerra (Tereza Batista: Home from the Wars) *Martin Amis - The Rachel Papers *Isaac Asimov - The Gods Themselves *Italo Calvino - Invisible Cities *Taylor Caldwell - ''Captains and the Kings *John Dickson Carr - The Hungry Goblin: A Victorian Detective Novel *Angela Carter - The Infernal Desire Machines of Doctor Hoffman *Agatha Christie - Elephants Can Remember *Brian Cleeve - Tread Softly in this Place *Roald Dahl - Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator *Robertson Davies - The Manticore *R. F. Delderfield - To Serve Them All My Days *Frederick Forsyth - The Odessa File *Günter Grass - Aus dem Tagebuch einer Schnecke - (From the Diary of a Snail) *Graham Greene - The Honorary Consul *James Herriot - All Creatures Great and Small *Georgette Heyer - Lady of Quality *George V. Higgins - The Friends of Eddie Coyle *P.D. James - An Unsuitable Job for a Woman *Dan Jenkins - Semi-Tough *Thomas Keneally - The Chant of Jimmy Blacksmith *Oe Kenzaburo - The Day He Himself Shall Wipe My Tears Away *Carl Jacobi - Disclosures in Scarlet *Ira Levin - The Stepford Wives *Frank Belknap Long - The Rim of the Unknown *Robert Ludlum - The Osterman Weekend *John D. MacDonald - The Scarlet Ruse *David McCullough - The Great Bridge *Barry N. Malzberg - Beyond Apollo *Vladimir Nabokov - Transparent Things *Chaim Potok - ''My Name is Asher Lev *Mary Renault - The Persian Boy *Tom Sharpe - Indecent Exposure *Arkady and Boris Strugatsky - Roadside Picnic *Paul Theroux - Saint Jack *Hunter S. Thompson - Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *Irving Wallace - The Word Non-fiction *Jacob Bronowski - The Ascent of Man *L. Sprague de Camp - Great Cities of the Ancient World *L. Sprague de Camp and Catherine Crook de Camp - Darwin and His Great Discovery' *Carlos Castaneda - Journey to Ixtlan: The Lessons of Don Juan *Nena and George O'Neill - Open Marriage: A New Life Style for CouplesNena O'Neill, 82, an Author of 'Open Marriage,' Is Dead - New York Times *Frances Yates - The Rosicrucian Enlightenment. *John Howard Yoder - The Politics of Jesus Poetry Drama *Alan Ayckbourn - Absurd Person Singular * Vijay Tendulkar - Ghashiram Kotwal * Vijay Tendulkar - Sakharam Binder Births * January 1 - Maile Meloy * February 11 - Noboru Yamaguchi * September 6 - China Miéville Deaths *February 15 - Edgar Snow, journalist *March 4 - Richard Church, poet and novelistAuthor - Richard (Thomas) CHURCH *March 9 - Violet Trefusis, English writer and lover of Vita Sackville-West *March 11 - Fredric Brown, science fiction and mystery author *April 10 - Laurence Manning, science fiction author *May 22 - Cecil Day-Lewis, Poet Laureate *June 24 - R. F. Delderfield, novelist and historian *August 22 - Ernestine Hill, travel writer *September 21 - Henry de Montherlant, essayist *September 27 - S. R. Ranganathan, influential librarian *November 1 - Ezra Pound, poet *December 10 - Mark Van Doren, poet *December 13 - L. P. Hartley, novelist *December 23 - Abraham Joshua Heschel, theologian Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Heinrich Böll Canada * See 1972 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Jean Carrière, L'Epervier de Maheux * Prix Médicis French: Maurice Clavel, Le Tiers des étoiles United Kingdom * Booker Prize: John Berger, G. * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Richard Adams, Watership Down * Cholmondeley Award: Molly Holden, Tom Raworth, Patricia Whittaker * Eric Gregory Award: Tony Curtis, Richard Burns, Brian Oxley, Andrew Greig, Robin Lee, Paul Muldoon * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: John Berger, G * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Quentin Bell, Virginia Woolf United States * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for the novel, Eudora Welty * Hugo Award: Philip José Farmer, To Your Scattered Bodies Go * Nebula Award: Isaac Asimov, The Gods Themselves * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Robert C. O'Brien, Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Not awarded * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Wallace Stegner - Angle of Repose * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: James Wright, Collected Poems Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: José María Carrascal, Grrovy *Viareggio Prize: Romano Bilenchi, Il bottone di Stalingrado Other events References External links Category:1972 books Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year